Your whats in my heart
by XxRetroHeartBeatxX
Summary: weird events happen between casey and derek.weird feelings start to arise in her.she cant explain it and neither can he.will a new found friendship lead to smothing more? R&R. DASEY
1. Confusin and wet things

yey she began writing again.  
ugh what joy. 

dont worry ill be updating because my best friend is breathing down my neck hiting me with pencils and making sure i do it so yes i will be updating.  
i made this a LWD fanfic because a-the only thing im interested in right now and b-the onlything i can write about at this point.

SO yes. Read. Enjoy. **REVIEWWWW.  
**thank you and yeah.

Disclaimer - I donot own lwd. donot sue. and no i am not working on papers for who ever payesderek. bryan greenberg is enough :

* * *

She walked hastily down the stairs, into the kitchen and in front of him.  
Her look was unspeakable; it held so many feelings, so much confusion, love, passion, hatred, and insightfulness that you could barley tell she was the same person.  
He was slouching on the couch, legs parted between them, looking into her eyes, one arm on the armrest, and the other filled with the remote.  
She looked at him, her face changing into a softer much more her look as she walked in between his legs and leaned down.  
"Did you really mean what you said?" she said looking down at him, intrigued.  
"Maybe I Did, Maybe I Didn't." he replied leaning his head a little to left, a smirk appearing on his lips.  
"Derek. Please, be serious." She moved her hair out of eyes "Did you mean it?"  
He sighed, looking down. Returning his gaze to her, pulling her down to him, and placing a lock of hair behind her ear.  
"Yes, every word of it."  
She sighed and placed her forehead on his. And whispered.  
"That's what I was afraid of" 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Casey walked out of the shower, her hair sticking to her back as she wrapped her towel around her and walked to the mirror.  
She sighed worryingly as she thought about the night before.  
_What the hell was that dream about?  
_She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom door  
She turned pale as she heard whistling behind her.  
She stopped in her tracks when she realized what day it was.  
Wednesday. The day Derek and His Hockey Buddies came home and played video games.  
"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap," she thought as she ran into her room, slamming the door, not even caring about which it was. She just wanted out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

she waited for them to leave and walked out of her room entering her kitchen,  
Hoping she wouldn't run into the last person she would ever want to run into now.  
"Wow Case, Nice sand which making skills you have there."  
No such Luck.  
She turned around and began sliding the knife into the center making two halves.  
She rolled her eyes as she handed him the other half.  
"Have a nice day I presume?" he said, noticing her actions.  
"Oh big word and yes, it was utterly delightful. I mean who wouldn't enjoy being gazed at right out of the shower by her annoyingly hateful step-brothers whole hockey team."  
His jaw tightened as he almost choked on his sand which.  
"Excuse me what?"  
"Oh yeah didn't they tell you? I was there Saturday night love show. They caught me when I was all wet and steamy" she said disgustingly as she sat down and began eating her piece.  
He closed his eyes and grabbed the counter. Her face grew confused as she looked at him.  
"Who?"  
"Uhm I don't know. I didn't really stick around long enough to see."  
"Don't worry I'll find out."  
"Der, Why are you acting like this?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like MY overprotective boyfriend."  
He ignored that burst of hope he got in his gut as he looked at her.  
"No. They just know not to mess with you."  
He walked away before she could say anything else.  
He just left her there. Confused and still wanting more.  
His specialty.

* * *

Liked? well REVIEW. pleaseee. thank you.  
also, if you didnt like it. or you got ideas for the other chapters. tell me. it might help a bit.  
:  



	2. bitch fight

YEY!  
another chapeter  
enjoy )

* * *

Noises.  
Tons and tons of noises. Lockers slamming, feet pacing, moaning and groaning about homework last night. "You know, the usual pitter-patter of high school.  
She was greeted by the usual glances of admiring love-stuck girls, and the disgusted looks of the fellow…'geeks'  
"Hey Em." She said as she reached her and her best friends locker.  
"Oh hey Case…uhm how are?"  
"I'm good. Are you okay Em? You're not acting like yourself."  
"Oh so now you control my every move?"  
"What? No."  
"Yeah okay case, yah know I'm not really into this whole conversation right now so if you don't mind I'm gunna jet."  
Casey slammed her locker door and ran after her.  
"What? NO! God damn Em what is your problem? Huh!"  
"My problem? MY PROBLEM? YOU KNOW WHAT MY GODDAMN PROBLEM IS CASEY. YOU KNEW I LIKED HIM. And you couldn't keep our slutty hands off of him. So you know what you can have him. Enjoy."  
"Okay I'm sorry what the hells are you talking about? There is nothing going on with me and Derek!"  
She turned around and slammed the piece of paper into her chest  
"Nothing going on?" she scoffed "Oh okay. When you decide to not be a lying backstabbing bitch of a friend than you can come and talk to me until then, I'm out."  
Casey rolled her eyes and looked at the paper

**ATTENTION  
**_Whoever the hell decides to come to my house to see me remember your there to see me. Not oogle my two baby sisters or Casey.  
Trust me, I will find out whoever the hell it was that decided to disrespect her, and if you have a problem with that, take it up with me.  
Trust me, on this matter you'll lose.  
SO just keep in mind, your eyes graze upon her. You better be lucky you had something good for your last look. _

The Paper was gone, in her hand, in a ball, under someone's foot.  
Her eyes narrowed.  
Images of Derek hanging ran through her mind as she stomped her way towards him,  
I will find him. I will kill him. And I will enjoy it.

He was sitting at his desk, the class was empty. Yes, Derek in a empty classroom was a bit strange, but it didn't stop her. She was on a mission, and Casey McDonald on a mission was very hard to persuade.  
She closed the door.

"What. The. Hell."  
He raised his eyes  
"Casey. I see you found the post."  
"Oh not only found but was shoved, and screamed upon"  
"what?"  
"Oh shove it, like I'm going to tell you. Thank you but I unlike you Derek, I prefer to keep my private life. Private. Not on some school post for the whole fucking school to see."  
He got up and walked over to her.  
"Okay, so I wasn't thinking when I wrote it."  
"You weren't thinking damn straight!"  
"Casey-"  
"NO don't case me Derek this is humiliating! On SO many levels." She walked over to him, unknowingly leaning in closer to him.  
"If you knew how many looks I have in the hallways, the fight I just go into with my best friends, the way guys won't even look at me! And Derek venturi don't you dare smirk at that. I am a girl. Girls like to be looked at every now and again."  
"But I don't like my girls being stared at"  
she stopped  
"your girl? Derek since when have I been your girl?"  
"Since forever" he said as he claimed her lips with his.

* * *

**READ &REVIEW!  
**


End file.
